Make A Wish
by TinyDancer11
Summary: Set after Wizard For A Day. Did anyone else notice Justin pull Alex away from the rest of the family during the group hug in the end of the episode? Jalex.


Justin wrapped his strong arms around my waist and gently placed his lips on my collar bone. He knew that _place_ on my neck that made me shiver under his touch. Slowly, he moved his fingers to toy with the hem of my t-shirt and I reached my arms behind me, encircling his neck and pulling his chest tighter against my back.

We were standing out on the terrace. It was the night before he was meant to leave for college and we were having a hard time saying goodbye. Mom, Dad, and Max had gone out to rent a movie and buy some candy for our last family movie night, leaving Justin and I alone to our own devices.

"Mmglaboo," Justin mumbled against my skin.

I giggled and I knew he could feel the laughter vibrating against his body. I turned around in his arms and smiled up at him, "What was that?"

"I love you," he repeated and I captured his lips with mine.

_Okay, what? Rewind. You're probably wondering what the hell is going on. Well, let's start at the beginning…_

It was my dad's birthday and I had gotten him Merlin's hat so he could have powers for a day. Things, of course, had taken a turn for the worst when I wished that the Sub Station would transform itself into the old restaurant that my dad used to love to go to as a kid. The only downsides were the extra hours and the terrible outfits.

We were all dressed in shiny silver and blue with terrible hoopskirts and advanced shoulder pads. All of us except for Justin. He was lucky enough to be wearing a close-to-normal white shirt with a vest. Not to mention, the clothes made him look fairly decent.

Even customers noticed. There were freakishly dressed girls that kept batting their eyes and waving him over. Oh, I wanted to kick them out sooo bad. Maybe even pinch them really hard.

Aside from that, everything was actually going pretty great until real aliens landed on earth and demanded we give them our milkshake machine.

There was nothing we could do. Dad's time with the magical hat was up so he couldn't make anymore wishes and there was nothing Max or I could do with our powers. Pfft, like we ever paid attention.

So, naturally, I looked around for Justin. He always swooped in to save the day. Except this time, he was nowhere to be found. It was at that point that I started to silently panic. Of course, the fear never showed up on my face. I'm way too cool for that.

Suddenly, one of the alien's beams hit Merlin's hat which was lying haphazardly on Dad's head. It disappeared along with all of the futuristic decorations in the restaurant. It was back to the old subway theme again. I have to admit, it kind of felt like home again.

I looked up to see Justin holding one of the alien's ray guns, a smile on his face. For some reason he looked especially handsome in the moment. Don't get me wrong, I had noticed that my brother wasn't completely ugly before, but something in that very second struck a chord in my chest. Maybe it was because he had just valiantly saved our father's life? Nah, that's happened before. Too many times to count.

Too caught up in admiring my brother in ways that never should have crossed my mind, I was surprised when my family pulled me into a group hug.

"Why are we hugging?" I asked, and they all squeezed a little tighter. Then, out of nowhere, Justin pulled me into our own intimate hug, and my heart rate sped up dramatically.

It wasn't like we hadn't hugged before. Because we had. Plenty of times. This just seemed different. Especially when he leaned down and pressed his mouth to my ear, whispering, "Personally, I think this futuristic outfit looks wonderful on you."

…

Within a week we were sneaking brief kisses when we passed each other in the hall and holding hands under the table at meals. Justin was helping me with homework almost every day, although homework wasn't really what we were focusing on.

The first kiss we had shared was the night the aliens left. We were sitting out on the terrace, watching the light of the space shuttle as it drifted further and further away from Earth.

"It's beautiful," I heard myself whisper and cringed at my own corniness. I almost made a joke so Justin wouldn't think I was going soft when I heard him respond.

"Yeah, you are."

I turned to look at him and cracked up laughing. And I thought I was being corny. That boy never ceases to amaze me.

Even in the dark, I could see Justin blushing and I brushed my fingers along his hot cheeks before I could tell myself not to. He grabbed my hand in his and stretched my fingers out so my palm was flat against his face. Our eyes locked and I could feel my own cheeks burning up.

He smiled nervously at me and then let go of my fingers. I kept my hand in place, though, as he reached out to brush a piece of my hair out of my face. Suddenly, I lost all feeling in my body, except for where his fingers lit my skin on fire. His thumb grazed my mouth and I subconsciously licked my lips.

Well, that did it. Before I had time to think, Justin's mouth was hot against mine and we were making out on the terrace for all the world to see.

"Justin! Alex!" we heard Mom call a few minutes later and we instantly broke away from the kiss, staring at each other.

"Out here!" Justin called back without breaking eye contact.

When our mom came out onto the porch we both wiped our mouths, worrying that we were probably glistening with forbidden touches. She didn't seem to suspect a thing and we both went wordlessly off to bed, not speaking again until the next afternoon.

Justin had stormed into my room, not even bothering to knock. He closed the door behind him and turned to me, "Mom and Max just went out and Dad's down in the restaurant."

Before I knew what was happening, Justin had laid be down flat on the bed, his body resting on top of mine, and his mouth attacked my neck.

"Justin," I said weakly, trying and failing to push him off of me.

His lips claimed mine and it took me a few seconds to tear my mouth away.

"Justin," I said more forcefully and he lifted his head, looking into my eyes.

"What is it, Alex? What's wrong?"

My heart swelled at how concerned he seemed, "Nothing. It's just…I…What are we doing?"

Justin sat up and I followed suit, sitting to face him as he spoke, "Honestly? I don't know."

We sat in silent for a few moments and then both started speaking at the same time. He looked down and smiled uneasily as I did the awkward laugh that usually happens in situations like this. I wanted to slap myself for seeming so stupid.

But then again, it was Justin, my big brother. If I was going to act stupid in front of anyone, I was glad it was him. "You first," I said.

He drew in a deep breath, "Alex, you're gorgeous. And you're my sister." I waited anxiously for him to say this can't happen anymore. I knew it had to stop but I didn't think I had the strength to do the right thing. That was always his department anyway. "But every time I look at you, all I want to do is shove you up against the closest wall and…and ravage you."

I snorted, "Ravage? What the hell kind of word is that?" At his disapproving look I quickly sobered up, "Sorry."

He nodded, "So…what do you think?"

I shrugged, "The same, I guess? I don't know. You're my brother, for God's sake! This is so wrong."

We stared at each other for a few more moments, neither of us wanting to say the right words. _This has to stop._

Justin spoke up first, "We can't get caught."

"I know."

"I leave for college in a few months."

"I know."

"If Mom and Dad find out, I don't think we'll be Russos for much longer."

"I know."

"Okay."

"Okay."

And with that, we were officially a couple.

For the next few months, we spent all of our weekends together. Either we would hang out in one of our room doing homework and watching movies or we would go out. Justin would say he was meeting Zeke at a dork fest and I would say there was a huge sale I just _had_ to check out. We would meet up around the corner and then take the subway for awhile until we got somewhere that we didn't think anyone would recognize us.

At Justin's graduation, I didn't cheer as loud as the rest of the family. We had decided that might have been too suspicious. But later that night when everyone was asleep, I snuck into his room and congratulated him in my own way.

In July, Justin had to go to the orientation for whichever college he had chosen to go to (I wasn't exactly sure. I didn't really care. All I knew was that he was leaving) and our parents insisted that I go with him so even if he didn't make any friends, he wouldn't be alone.

We introduced ourselves to everyone as brother and sister, just to be on the safe side, but when other boys took notice in me, Justin couldn't help but lashing out. Later, when we were back in the dorm room we were sharing (I'm not sure why no one cared) we fought about it.

"Do you seriously think people won't be suspicious if you act jealous in front of other guys?" I spat at him.

"I'm sorry!" he groaned, "I just didn't like how they were looking at you. I wish that I didn't have to treat you like a sister. If you were just like any other normal girlfriend, I would've bashed their faces in."

"Oh, well I'm sorry that I just have to be your sister. It must be so hard on you and really must not understand at all," I shouted sarcastically, "It's not like I'm in love with my brother or anything."

We both fell silent. That was the first time the L-word had ever been mentioned.

Justin walked to me and took both my hands in his, watching my face intently, "Really?"

I nodded, not being able to form words.

He pressed his lips against mine and when he pulled away I heard him whisper, "I love you too."

Suffice it to say, after that trip I was no longer a virgin.

_So now if you're all caught up, fast forward back to our last night together on the terrace…_

"I love you," Justin said and kissed me.

When we pulled away I looked up at him and said, "Yeah, you're kind of great too."

He smiled and hugged me tight. We had made plans for that night. After we finished the movie and everyone went to bed, Justin would use magic to take me someplace special where we could be alone for our last night together.

We stood together for a few more minutes before we heard the rest of our family enter the apartment and we reluctantly moved away from each other, heading inside.

We all settled down on the couch, each with our own small bowl of popcorn and candies of choice. Three hours later Max was turning off the TV as Mom was shaking Dad awake and leading him upstairs to their room, telling us not to stay up to late because Justin had an early day.

When Mom, Dad, and Max took Justin to school the next day, I wouldn't be going with them. They said that with all of the luggage they were bringing there would only be room for four of them in the car and since I had already seen the campus at orientation, the choice of who would be left behind was obvious.

When he was sure Mom and Dad were asleep, Justin tapped lightly on my bedroom door and let himself in, "Hey, it's time to go."

I nodded and grabbed a sweater which he had informed me earlier that I might need. Within minutes we were seated on the magic carpet, flying high over the city. I hadn't noticed that Justin brought a backpack until he opened up in front of him and revealed a hideously shiny silver and blue outfit.

I recognized it immediately, "No. No way. I am not wearing that."

"Oh come on, Alex. I give credit to this outfit for starting our relationship."

I eyed the ugly polyester clothes again. It was the uniform I had worn when the Sub Station had been transformed into the galactic diner.

"Fine," I groaned and grabbed it from him. An idea struck me, "You know, this whole time I thought our relationship started because you realized how absolutely amazing I am."

"Maybe," Justin smirked, "But I think I only realized that because of this outfit."

I stuck out my tongue at him but laughed anyway.

"You can change when we get there," he informed me.

"Where exactly is 'there'?"

He shook his head, "It's a surprise."

…

We arrived at our destination within minutes and as I stepped off the carpet, it took me a few moments to recognize where we were. There were high walls of rock encircling us and puffs of smoke rising up all around. My first thought was the Grand Canyon but something told me we weren't in Arizona.

It was when I felt a slight rolling under my feet that I realized exactly what I standing on, "Oh my god, Justin. Are we-?"

"In the center of Mt. Vesuvius?" he finished for me, "That would be a yes."

"Is it safe?" I asked warily. As far as I knew, this volcano was still active.

"Yes. We'll be fine. And I promise that if any lava start spouted into the air, I'll have us home in the blink of an eye."

"Okay," I smiled, only slightly reassured.

We spent the first hour talking and eating the meal of gummy worms and Oreos that Justin had packed. Then we started making out and before I knew it, both of our clothes were off and we were making love.

Being with Justin in every way possible made me feel more alive than I had ever felt before. He knew exactly where to touch me to make me shiver and exactly what to say to make me swoon.

"I love you," I whispered into the crook of his neck.

"I love you more than you could ever know," he whispered back and that was all I needed to hear.

…

Later, when were lying naked next to each other and staring up at the stars, I felt Justin's fingers intertwine themselves with mine.

He leaned his head towards mine and murmured in my ear, "I have had the best time of my life with you."

I laughed but didn't speak.

Justin continued, "I would do anything for you. That's why in approximately thirty seconds a shooting star is going to appear above us. I want you to make any wish you want."

There was a hint of desperation in his voice and I knew he meant that he wanted me to wish for him to stay at home with me and not go off to college. Hell, that's what I wanted to wish for. But I had to start thinking less like a girlfriend and more like a sister. Going to college and becoming a doctor had been Justin's dream for as long as I could remember. I couldn't selfishly take that away from him just because I didn't want my boyfriend to move away.

So when the shooting star passed overhead, I wished for a new pair of shoes.

…

The next morning came too soon and we flew back home on the carpet before anyone woke up. He kissed me goodbye at my door and then walked to his own room so we could get at least two hours of sleep before it was time to wake up again and say goodbye for real.

I wasn't sure if Justin managed to get any sleep but I know I sure didn't. Feelings of passion and longing coursed through my body and I wanted nothing more than to never let Justin out of my sight again, but I knew that wasn't an option.

When two hours had passed, I jumped out of bed and rushed downstairs to find Mom already making breakfast and Dad carrying Justin's things down to the car.

Max came in through the front door. I assumed he was helping Dad bring down Justin's many action-figure-filled suitcases but when he spotted the stack of pancakes Mom had piled on a plate, my little brother ditched his duties and took a seat at table.

Justin came down the steps carrying the last few bags from his room. We made eye contact and I almost wanted to cry.

The next few minutes passed in a blur of everyone ignoring what was about to happen. Before I knew it, Max was already down in the car and Mom and Dad were checking to make sure they had everything.

Justin and I were finally alone and we rushed into each other's arms, sharing a brief kiss and then forcefully embracing. We pulled away slightly and placed our foreheads together, watching our combined tears fall to the floor.

"I wish you didn't have to go," I said, refusing to meet his eyes.

"I wish this didn't have to be over," he replied, lifting my chin so that I was looking at him.

Even though it was the first time those words were spoken, they didn't come as a surprise. It was a given that whatever we had would end as soon as Justin left for college. Sure, there might be the occasional hookups in a closet when he came home for holidays, but we would never be an item again.

We pulled apart as Mom and Dad came into the room, telling Justin it was time to go. He gave my hand one last squeeze and turned to follow them out the door.

While it my heart ached watching the man I loved leave the apartment with our parents, I knew that the few months we had spent together in a forbidden relationship would be the best days of my life.


End file.
